Pizza Hut Days!
by Electric Kangaroo
Summary: Basically the same as Yoshzilla-Rhedosauras's Life at Pizza Hut fanfic. If you want to know the plot,read that fic's description.
1. Chapter 1

Pizza Hut Days!

It was another day at Pizza Hut in Green Hill Zone.

The boss,Samurai Goroh (F-Zero) was arguing with the boss of another Pizza Hut in Station Square,Vector the Crocodile (Sonic the Hedgehog).

Dr.F (My Sims) was randomly dancing on the floor while Pronto Geronimo and Joules (Slug Terra) were being attacked by A mutant pizza In the background.

Donatello ( Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012) walked in and sighed upon seeing the mutant pizza.

"Dr.F,Would you please stop playing with my Mutagen samples?" Donnie said in annoyance as he started to fight the pizza mutant.

Mr Bumpy (Bump in the Night) was relaxing in a corner,eating dust bunnies.

Jack Spicer (Xiaolon Showdown) and Uni-Kitty (The LEGO Movie) were sissy fighting over the last chicken pizza.

Sheep Man and Spring Man (Mega Man) were in sleep mode. Why? Cause their slackers.

Pichu (Pokemon) was being wedgied by Charizard (Pokemon).

Goroh and Vector were fighting each other to the point everyone had to evacuate as the place fell down...minus Pichu,who had been tied to the counter by her underwear.

"I get the feeling that I'm gonna hate being in this fanfic." She Groaned in pain.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!

Everyone is making pizza,waiting For Goroh to return with the workers I accidentally left out last chapter.

"THE F STANDS FOR MUTAGEN!" Shouted Dr.F,throwing Mutagen at a Dog who walked in. The dog screamed in pain as he mutated into a furry and red dragon.

Everyone looked terrified.

20 minutes later...

Goroh arrives with Dan Hibiki (Street Fighter),Claptrap (Borderlands 2),and Cabbage Merchant (Avatar:The Last Airbender)

"MY RESTAURANT!" Sobbed Goroh As he noticed that his Pizza Hut was destroyed.

"PICHU!" The samurai Shouted as he beat the snot out of the Pokemon.

"Didn't he leave me in charge though?" Jack asked Spring Man.

"Yeah,but the author loves to abuse Pokemon." Shrugged Spring Man as Pichu was still being beaten up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3!

Pichu was making pizzas when Vector suddenly came in and gave her an atomic wedgie.

"HA HA!" Vector laughed as he wedgied Pichu until her underwear ripped.

"VECTOR! WHY ARE YOU GIVING MY EMPLOYEES WEDGIES?" Goroh shouted angrily as he walked in.

"BECAUSE YOU BEAT ME UP!" Vector shouted,molding Pichu into a ball and throwing her at Goroh. Goroh dodged as the two start to brawl.

"Does Pronto even want to know?" Sighed Pronto as he noticed the Fighting. The two ignored him and continued to fight.

3 minutes later...

The Pizza Hut is burned down.

"MY CABBAGES!"' sobbed Cabbage Merchant since his Cabbages had also been burnt.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Goroh looked around.

"Has anyone seen Spring Man?" Asked the samurai.

"He's on break." Said Jack,serving pizzas and reading a manga.

"WHHHHAAAATTTT?!" Screamed Goroh.

"What's the problem with that?" Asked Cabbage Merchant as a ticked off Goroh destroyed his cabbages.

"MY CABBAGES!" Cabbage Merchant sobbed.

Goroh then stormed off to find Spring Man...just as a cow fell on top of him.

"Ha!" Vector laughed,walking by.


	5. Chapter 5

It was another day at Pizza Hut.

Patrick Star walked in,about to order when he was Sliced in half by Goroh.

His upper half fell into Cabbage Merchant's cabbages,destroying them.

"MY CABBAGES!" The old man sobbed.

"WHAT THE HECK MAN!?" Claptrap exclaimed.

"He was obviously going to take hours to order a meal. I',m not in the mood for that." Goroh replied bluntly.

"Are ya still upset about this story being almost deleted?" Sighed Mr Bumpy.

There was a moment of silence.

"NONE OF YOUR BEESWAX!" Goroh snapped,walking off.

"Anger issues." Donnie fake-coughed.


	6. Chapter 6

Samurai Goroh and Vector the Crocodile were brawling again.

"Can't they ever get along?" Dan asked Joules.

"Nope." Joules deadpanned.

The two eventually wrestled into Cabbage Merchant's cabbages,destroying them.

"MY CABBAGES!" Cabbage Merchant sobbed.

Pichu was wedgied and crumpled into a ball by Vector and thrown into Goroh causing him to go flying into a gas line,which caused the Pizza Hut to explode.

Luckily everyone managed to escape...except Pichu.

The poor Pokemon was Sent flying into another universe by the blast,which was Dimension X from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1987.

"...Well that happened." Goroh said,going back to brawling with Vector.


	7. Chapter 7

It was another day at Pizza Hut.

Claptrap and Uni-Kitty were mopping the floors.

Suddenly,a flash of light appears and in came a Version of Dan with an eyepatch and various scrapes and bruises.

"I like your new look Dan!" Claptrap chirped.

"I'm Dan from the future! A Monster's coming to-" Dan started before dissapearing.

The duo of workers blinked twice in confusion.

A Mutant Snorlax then fell out of the sky.

Everyone managed to get out...except Pichu.

"I hate this running gag." She moaned. the Mutant Snorlax then farted,destroying Pichu's brain.


	8. Chapter 8

Samurai Goroh was counting his money and hacking Pichu's computer.

"HAAAAAAX!" (Garry's Mod) said,throwing a brick at Samurai Goroh,which knocked him out.

"Do you ever feel like you exist solely for the author to torture you?" Pichu asked diminutive duo being in the middle of the restaurant mopping the floors.

...

"Nope." Joules said,pantsing Pichu.

Everyone pointed and laughed at the Pokemon who ran off crying.

...

"Uhhhhhhhhh..." Cubot (Sonic the Hedgehog) drooled (somehow) staring at the menu.

"Just pick something you idiot!" Jack snapped.

"Don't rush or customers or I'll make you spend time with Pichu!" Samurai Goroh snapped to the Boy Genius.

"NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Jack panicked.

"I'm right here you know." Pichu deadpanned.

She was then gang-wedgied by everyone in the Pizza Hut.


	9. Chapter 9

The entire Pizza Hut Days gang was out fishing...wait what?!

"What? We can't hang out and be buddies outside of work?" Cabbage Merchant asked me, you know, THE AUTHOR.

Sheep Man and Dan, who were having an overdramatic lightsaber duel, accidentally destroyed his cabbages.

"MY CABBAGES!" Cabbage Merchant sobbed.

"OW!" Pichu sobbed as Dan gave her an atomic wedgie.

"SHADDAP!" Goroh snapped, shoving her into a canon, which launched her into the sun.

"IT BURNSSSSSSSS!" Pichu screeched.

...

The gang were back at work, even Pichu, although she had 3000 degree burns.

"That's not a real thing." Pichu sighed, looking badly burned.

"SHADDAP!" Charizard snapped, beating the snot out of Pichu. Pronto, Joules and Donnie joined in soon after.

Cthulhu then devoured Pichu's soul before highfiveing Charizard and flying off.

...

Pichu, who was now burned AND unable to walk without a walker, shuffled into work.

An anvil dropped on her, cracking her skull.

...

Pichu was now on her death bed.

Dan walked in, laughed, and kick Pichu in the face.

Pichu died.

...

It was the day of Pichu's funeral.

No one showed up.,...NO ONE.

"Well this is depressing." The minister sighed, walking off.

Suddenly, a hyellow and emerged from the ground,

"Revenge..." It hissed hungrily.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Pichu woke up screaming. She looked around.

"Huh. I guess last chapter was just a dream." She shrugged.

Just then, Moe Howard (The Three Stooges) appeared, fighting Bomberman (Bomberman).

This, of course, caused an explosion.

"MY CABBAGES!" Cabbage Merchant sobbed, as his cabbages had been destroyed in the explosion.

"WHIP AND NAE NAE FOOLS!" Claptrap exclaimed, doing said dance to dubstep.

Everyone in Green Hill Zone joined the robot, except Cabbage Merchant and Pichu, the former still sobbing over his cabbages and the latter just staring in confusion.

Just then, the universe exploded.

"AGAIN?!" Bat-Mite (DC Comics), who was still the universe's guardian angel, moaned as he repaired the universe.


End file.
